


Tight

by spacey_ethan



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dom!Larry, Dom/sub Undertones, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Not What It Looks Like, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, hand-jobs, sub!Sal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacey_ethan/pseuds/spacey_ethan
Summary: Sal and larry finally get a break to give eachother what they've been craving for a while.A/N ; I LIVE for this ship, this is my first work and i made it a while ago so sorry fir there's any mistakes





	Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe !

"L-Larry.." Sal whimpered, his lips despreatly attempting to make contact with his lovers. The boys blue hair was tangled inbetween Larry's thick fingers, his cock ached in his jeans as he squirmed and begged for some sort of simulation.

But that was Larry's plan, make him beg.

"Yes?" Sal could feel the others smirk, he could feel Larry's gaze watching every part of him, making his cock twitch in the confindment of his jeans.

"P-Ple.. Please.. Lar.."

Larry leaned closer to Sal's face, he watched the boy crumble under him as he got dangerously close to his scarred lips. He knew he wanted this more then anything.

The boy let out a gentle cry as their lips crashed, Sal felt like he was walking on actual air. The kiss was rough and sloppyy but neither of them really cared. Sal made gentle noises into the kiss, leaving groans and wet sounds for the open air.

It wasn't long before Larry pulled away. He didn't even giving the boy a chance to breathe before his free hand made its way to the others crotch. He used the heel of his palm to gently rub against his clothed cock, just bathing in the sounds the boy below him was making. All for him too.

"L-Lar.. Lar.. Mmh.. ah" It was like nothing he's ever heard out of him before, he had a feeling Sal was so close to just breaking down and sobbing right then and there.

"Fuck my hand babe... Make yourself feel good for me." Larry smiled lazily as the boys eyes shut, he was so beautiful like this. Sal didn't have to be told twice, he almost instantly began to rut again the hot touch on his cock. His breath hitched when the two compromised on a rytham. Larry ran his fingers through the boys blue locks, watching his lovers face contort into pure lust and need.

"Don't.. Dont stop baby.. Keep making those nosies" The older whispered,

"You sound so pretty Sal" He continued his encouraging words, watching sal's beautiful face flush beet red. "Cum for me baby.." Sal made a few struggled moans, "K-Kiss.. Kiss.." Larry gladly pressed a gentle kiss into Sal's lips, He wished he could see this side of him more often, but he guesses that moments like this wouldn't be to special anymore.

Sal tensed up, his movements becoming more and more despreate and sloppy.

Sal gave out one last whine before his hips bucked forward, his face was a actual thing of beauty. He relaxed his body over his lovers lap, panting out soft curses to calm down. He hadn't came that hard in a little bit.. not that he was complaining though.

"h-heh.. did you know.. I love you.." sal panted out with a lopsided grin. "Pft.. I did. I love you too.. Now lets get you cleaned up."


End file.
